


Se a saudade é prisma e me mata aos poucos

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: você é o raio de luz que faz tudo ganhar sentido.





	Se a saudade é prisma e me mata aos poucos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o Desafio Me Nota Melhor, do grupo Me Nota, Desflop.

O doce da saudade é que ela é muito mais do que uma simples palavra: é número, noites mal dormidas, madrugadas em claro rindo para a tela de um celular, nomes escritos nas laterais do caderno, aquele aperto no peito, o fantasma de um toque, a lembrança de um beijo. A distância é um prisma e a luz que incide sobre ela desenha mil e um padrões de saudade nas paredes; é lindo por ser belo e ao mesmo tempo triste por essência.

Yixing observava o rosto de Luhan na TV e sentia seus dedos coçarem, às vezes, à procura de um calor que não estava ao alcance de seu toque.  _Me assista nesse programa, Xing,_ pedia ele;  _vou estar em tal reality show, tenta ligar a TV, tudo bem?,_ avisava;  _sinto sua falta, Xing, como a gente pode estar no mesmo país e ainda assim estar tão distante?,_ choramingava, nas madrugadas mais solitárias, e Yixing só conseguia concordar em silêncio, porque as palavras sempre lhe faltavam quando mais precisava delas. Até elas a distância tinha conseguido roubar, no fim das contas; tudo o que lhe restava era o desejo de voltar a um passado inalcançável onde as coisas eram mais fáceis.

Por isso, dentro da jaula que era sua vida, os momentos fora da grade cada vez mais escassos, cada vez que Yixing tinha a chance de matar sua abstinência era uma pequena e deliciosa tortura. Estar no mesmo ambiente que Luhan, por si só, parecia acordar seu corpo de uma forma que não o fazia o melhor dos cafés; aproximar-se dele, com o pior dos pretextos, transformava seu coração em uma verdadeira bomba relógio. Como aguentá-lo olhando para si, fingindo que ambos eram apenas meros conhecidos, quando sua vontade era rasgar o espaço que os separava e não soltá-lo nunca mais?

Luhan ria e encantava suas companhias como ninguém, Yixing sorria polido e apertava o tecido da calça entre as mãos e o mundo era um lugar enorme, triste, frio e solitário, um oceano de rostos que passavam por Yixing como o sopro de uma brisa. Quando ambos conseguiram fugir e dar as mãos pela primeira vez em meses, porém, não havia diamante que fosse mais valioso do que aquele curto momento  — Luhan era de Yixing, Yixing era de Luhan, e o mundo se resumia aos dois: prismático, colorido, quente e, o melhor de tudo: todo, todinho deles.


End file.
